Alpha and Omega : A second chance
by BloodFang212
Summary: This is an alpha and omega human a/u . It starts in 1990. Lily is a cutter / emo in this book. don't own anything except for OCS. She commits suicide and then gets given another chance at life but its in 2015
PROLOGUE : LOSING ONES SELF.
 _  
Lillys POV_

I watch as the blood flows down my arm , watching it flow like rain down the window on a rainy day , flowing in a seemingly endless river of torment and sorrow , but in truth it is a salvation method and when it is done I am reminded of the pains I have to endure in this world . As I clean the blood off my wrist and the blade I wonder why the world seemingly hates me and as to why I cannot find love no matter how much I have tried . Then I went to my room to put on my usual attire of a black and white vertically striped long sleeve shirt, to hide the scars , then I put on my jeans and boots and I then put on my black hoody over the shirt .  
"Lilly breakfast!" I hear my mother call from downstairs , I loved my mother she has helped me to stay alive the whole time . My older sister Kate is a bitch to me at school and our father , Winston , had died two years before from lung cancer . The day he died , was the start of this hell I live in . I walk downstairs only to almost fall thanks to my bitch of a sister . As I brush myself off she says " Why do you even live here ? You are a piece of worthless ..." she stopped because mom had walked in "Kate stop being mean to your sister!" Mom shouted but I knew she wouldnt listen so I just stood up and went to have breakfast . Once I have finished breakfast I say my goodbyes to mom and go to the bus stop to wait for the bus to school and as I'm waiting I see my sister and her boyfriend , my ex best friend ,humphrey, drive bye and deliberately drive through a puddle to splash water onto me. The bus trip to school was rather uneventful and as soon as I get to school the insults start to roll in . Bitch , slut , emo whore! . It's not my fault that I'm like this it's theirs . I went to class and wait for it to start my only friend Emilia is sitting in her usual spot next to my chair . (Anna from frozen is how she looks) and I go to sit next to her ."Hey lily how was your weekend?" Emilia asks me "It was the usual get abused by my sister ,and cry my heart out "I replied trying to hide my wrist but Emilia grabs it and pulls down my sleeve and sees the new cuts ," Lily why do you do this to yourself ?" She asks me refering to the cuts . "Its my coping method okay? I have nothing to live for except for my mom and you ." I reply and keep quiet becuase the teacher arrived.  
TIME SKIP :AFTER SCHOOL  
As I walk home throuh the tears I think to myself as to why does my sister hate me and why would she do that to me ? She embarrased me in front of the whole school. At lunch she called me a bitch and then when I replied by calling her a two timing slut she slapped me and pulled up my sleeves to show the whole world I cut .  
As I walk into the house I know mom isn't home yet so it is then that I know what I wanna do the. I am sick of being treated like this bye everybody and I then drop my bag by the door . Then I go to my room and fetch my blade. I go into my room and press the blade hard on my left wrist until I feel blood ooze onto my hand but I go deeper until I pass out into sweet oblivion and then before I pass out I think , I'm sorry mom.  
Kates POV(Play apologise by timberland)  
I get out the car thinking was it right what I did to lily at lunch ? I wanted to be close again to her and apologise for being a total ass to her since I started highschool . I open the door only to find lilys bag lying in front of the door . Oh she is here but why did she leave her bag in front ? I think as I drop my bag and walk to her room but then I feel something is wrong because she puts music on everyday after school and now its dead quiet .  
Why is it so quiet? I think to myself as I turn the door nob and open to reveal her violet painted room . I still to this day couldnt believe that all the art on the walls was done by my sister . The I see a boot sticking out from the bathroom and I go to investigate . It is then that I see my sister lying on the ground a blade lying limp in her now limp hand and blood gushing out from her wrist . Immediately I rip off part of my shirt and press it to the wound crying as I do so , "Lily I'm so sorry !" I pull out my phone and call 911 . They arrive in under two minutes and then they check her pulse and say the words I had been dreading to hear ...  
"Im so sorry , she's gone."

############################################################  
Every person has their limits and when that limit is reached we find ourselves regretting what we did to that person.  
I wanted to cry when I wrote this chapter . It is based off what happens daily to people all over the world not just america and Britain!


End file.
